toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagon Ardor
Dagon Ardor, also known by "Hellfire Dagon" (Dagon no Goka) ''' is Bishokuya and Gourmet Hunter. He used to work with IGO, but went solo soon before entering to Gourmet World. Dagon has pet called Ray (young [http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Phoenix Phoenix]), and has formed combo with Glacia. Appearance Dagon is tall man who has long white hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes. He is often dressing in White kimono, black belt and has white cloth over his shoulders. He has more muscle-mass than it would seem from outside. Personality Dagon is hearthy person first seems calm and collected, but gets carried away rather easily. He mostly spends his time searching ingredients or tending his personal garden, where he grows Salad of his Full Course; Helchili-plants. However, once he sets his goal to ingredient it is really hard to convince him to leave it, much for Glacia's headache. Dagon enjoys hot and spicy food, which can be seen from his Full Course as well. History Relationships '''Glacia : Glacia is Dagon's pair, who works as Dagon's anchor, trying to keep his attention on goals her best. Ray : 'During one of his trip, Dagon found Lighting Phoenix nest which was seemingly abandoned. Since there was egg in nest, Dagon and Glacia waited for parent of egg arrive in distance for nest, Full Course Dagon's Full Course is made from extremely spicy and hot ingredients. Originally, he planned Nitro be his Main Dish, but gave up after Glacie explained Nitro meat to be uneatable. 'Hors d'Ouvre - Marshcores : '''Volcanic Stones which contain sweet strawberry Marshmallows. Normally Marshmallow is deep inside stone, but when heated up it burst out from holes, covering stones. Heat required for this is exactly 250 decree, and they don't react in any other heat. '''Soup - Mountain Turtle Soup : Soup made from fresh vegetables and meat of [http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_Turtle Mount Turtle]. Fish Dish - Asherring : '''Special fish that swims in magma, and tastes like herring with red and yellow peppers. Served with [http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Volcano_Ash_Salt '''Volcano Ash Salt]. Its scales are like finest lava stone. To mention, length of Asherring is 2.3 meters. Meat Dish - Scorpion Demon Beef : Fine beef made from adult Scorpion Demon Cattle, fried on Grill dark brown and spiced with different peppers and Gokabosu Juice, giving beef unique, spicy taste. Main Course - Heat Planet : '''Heat Planet served with steaks made from [http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Cactus '''Missile Cactus]. Salad - Helchili : 'Easiest ingredient of Dagon's Full Course. It is special Chili that grows only on caverns of Volcanos, but can be farmed if conditions are met. Dagon has Wild Helchili plants near his house on volcano cave. '''Dessert - Gokabosu Fruitcake : '''Fruit-cake made with sweet milk-chocolate, Gokabosu Fruits and [[Black Powder Flour|'Black Powder Flour]], which together form harmony of sweet chocolate and Gokabosu' fruits bitterness. Their effect is even boosted with Black Powder Flour. However, if heating temperature of Black Powder Flour goes even bit over correct one, it ignites and works as Gunpowder. Drink - Napaple Cider : Cider made from fruits of Napaple Tree and which are Special Preparation Ingredients; If prepared wrong way, they literally explode with power of hand grenade. Core of Napaples contains potential fruit acid which reacts much like Napalm. Equipmentet Metal BBQ Skewer : '''Dagon carries several BBQ Skewers, made from special metal alloy, hidden his sleeves and uses them when cooking and hunting. Since Skewers are retractable, they are easy to carry. '''Medium Knocking Gun : Dagon has medium-sized Knocking Gun which he keeps hidden in his sleeve. Tindereptile Gloves : Dagon has pair of gloves made from scales of [[Tindereptile|'Tindereptile']], Lizard-Beast which lives on volcanos. Its scales work as tinderbox, and create sparks by rubbing them together. Flamewool Kimono : Dagon has special-made white kimono, made from fur of Volcallion. It is highly fire- and heat-resistant, and can withstand extreme temperatures. Hunting Method While hunting, Dagon uses his BBQ sticks as weapons, making them glow red with his Gourmet Cells ability to make his body fluids flammable oil. Abilities Gourmet Cells Dagon has natural gourmet cells which give him ability to withstand immense heat and even control his own body heat from 30 Celsius up to 100 Celsius. They also allow him produce flammable spit and sweat. Intimidation Dagon's Intimidation takes form horned, red-skinned demon with two tails and long claws, surrounded by flames. Knocking Dagon uses Medium Knocking Riffle, and has some skill with it. However, when target moves too fast for him to aim, he usually discards gun and uses his BBQ Sticks to Immobilize target instead. Superhuman Strength Immense Durability Superhuman Speed Temperature Endurance : Dagon is able withstand both cold and heat rather well. High Heat : Dagon's Gourmet Cells give him rather impressive resistance to heat temperatures and is unflinched by of his Revêtement Huile - Allumage (Oil Coating Ignition). Flammable Body Fluids: Dagon's spit and sweat is comparable to oil by flammability, as it ignites even from slightest spark when contacts air. Dagon himself is resistant to these flames. Battle Techniques Huiler Shot ('Huiler is French for "''Oiling"): Dagon spits on target with his flammable spit, making them easier to sit on fire. '''Revêtement Hu ile (French for "Oil Coating"):''' Dagon releases oil-like sweat on his arm or full body, making himself ignitable. '''Barbecue Parti (French for "Grill Party"): Dagon creates large ammount of oil and ignites it. Then he launches flames to surroundings and foes, igniting parts oil touches. Brochette Flambe (French for "Flaming Skewer") :Dagon either uses his BBQ Skewers or then forms ones from Gourmet Energy, which he then coats with his "Oil", igniting them. He can also perform this with just his hand. Allumage ('French for "''Ignition"):''' Dagon claps his gloves together and creates sparks to set his "Oil" to flames. Trivia Category:MakutaDethos Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Male Category:Knocking User